deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Froslass vs Glalie
Battle of snorunt evolutions Interlude Wiz:Don't you just love playing in the snow or on the ice an just... Boomstick: Let it go let it go. Wiz: I hate you. Anyway an just think about what magnificent creature ice or snow could make. Boomstick: Well don't think we have two right here, Snorunt's evolved forms. Wiz: Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon. Boomstick: And Glalie the Face Pokemon, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Froslass https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=556wYYtAueo Wiz: First up we have Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon. Boomstick: Wow, do you think I could.... Wiz: NO! For one it is and Ice/Ghost, so good luck actually trying to. Boomstick: I was going to ask if I could use it in battle. Wiz: Oh, sorry. Boomstick: Well like you said Froslass is an Ice/Ghost type. So it is weak to Rock, Ghost, Steel, Fire, and Dark type attacks. But resists Poison, Bug, and Ice type attacks. And is immune to Fighting and Normal type attacks, and it also can't be frozen. Wiz: Froslass's ability is Snow Cloak which increases evasion by 25% when it's hailing. Froslass makes use of the ability having the move Hail, which damages all Pokemon except Ice types every turn. Boomstick: Froslass can learn lots of different moves. Destiny Bond will take out the opponent if used right before the user is knocked out, Double Team raises evasion, Leer lowers the opponents Defense, and Confuse Ray confuses the target. Wiz: Astonish is a Ghost type attack which is very weak but has a 30% chance of causing the opponent to flinch, Powder Snow is an Ice type attack that can freeze the opponent, Ice Shard is an Ice type attack with increased priority, Icy Wind is an Ice type attack that lowers the opponents Speed, Draining Kiss is a Fairy type move that regains health by 75% of the damage Draining Kiss did, Ominous Wind is a Ghost type type move with a 10% chance of raising all stats except accuracy and evasion by one stage, and Wake-Up Slap is a Fighting type move that deals double the damage if the target is sleeping, but also wakes them up. Boomstick: But Froslass's two strongest moves are Shadow Ball and Blizzard. Shadow Ball is a Ghost type attack that has a 20% chance of lower the targets Special Defense and Blizzard is an Ice type attack that will never miss when it is hailing. Wiz: Froslass has has Speed, average Special Attack and Attack, and a little below average HP, Defense, and Special Defense. Froslass also can freeze foes with an icy breath of -58 degrees F. Boomstick: Froslass is one cool Pokemon. (Froslass lets off it's signature cry) Glalie https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jqkCTmhd1cg Wiz: And then we have Glalie the Face Pokemon.... Boomstick: That is the worst species name since the Handstand Pokemon. Wiz: Glalie is a pure Ice type it's weak to Fighting, Rock, Steel, and Fire, while it only resists Ice. Boomstick: Glalie's ability is Ice Body which regains health during a Hails Storm. Wiz: Which actual makes a lot of sense for Glalie, see Glalie is not made of ice it's made of rock and uses ice as armor, so during a hail storm it gathers ice from the hail for more armor. Boomstick: This is made easier by the fact that Glalie can freely control ice, for example it can instantly free foes solid with the moisture from the air.... with it then eats. That's disturbing. Wiz: Very. Glalie has lots of different moves at its disposal, Leer lowers the opponents Defense, Double Team increases evasion, Protect protects it for one turn but has a high chance of failing if used multiple times in a row. It also has Hail which summons a hail storm, Powder Snow an Ice type attack, Ice Shard is an Ice type attack with increased priority, Icy Wind is an Ice type attack that lowers the opponents Speed, and Headbutt is a Normal type attack with a 30% chance of making the opponent flinch. Boomstick: Wow you are extremely talkative Wiz. Wiz: Shut up. Boomstick: Glalie can also learn Bite a Dark type move with a 30% to cause the opponent to flinch, Crunch is a Dark type attack with a 20% chance of lower the opponents Special Defense, Freeze-Dry is an Ice type move that is super effective ageist Water types, Ice fang is an Ice type move with a 10 chance to freeze the opponent and a 10% chance to make the target flinch, and Ice Beam and Ice type attack with again a 10 chance of freezing the target. Wiz: But Glalie's two strongest moves are the already talked about Blizzard and Sheer Cold, an Ice type attack that is an insta kill but has very low accuracy. Boomstick: And Glalie's stats are all the same at base 80. It enjoys eating them leisurely. That bastard. (Glalie lets off its signature cry) Fight Glalie is climbing up an icy mountain when snow blows by him revealing Froslass. Froslass: You are infringing and my territory, leave at once or suffer the consequences. Glalie: Oh I'm not going anywhere except the top of this mountain. Froslass: So be it. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F1ZOEHZfhPU FIGHT! Froslass rushes at Glalie slamming it, but Glalie didn't move at all. Glalie then uses Ice Fang causing Froslass to flinch and then tries using Sheer Cold but it fails. Froslass then shoots a Shadow Ball knock Glalie away. Froslass:(This might be a little more challenging then I thought.) Glalie and Froslass then use Hail. Glalie:(Why would it use hail too.) Froslass then uses Ominous Wind hitting Glalie off guard. Froslass then uses Shadow Ball, but Glalie sees it coming and uses Protect. Glalie: Not going to fool me twice! Glalie then uses Icy Wind knocking Froslass on the ground and Glalie then slams down on Froslass with Headbutt, but just goes through it. Froslass; I'm a Ghost type bitch. Froslass then uses Wake-Up Slap knocking Glalie out from inside it Froslass then uses Confuse Ray confusing Glalie. Froslass then rapidly uses Shadow Ball hit Glalie multiple times before it snaps out of confusion. Glalie then uses Crunch doing a lot of damage to Froslass. Froslass: Ow, you asshole! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Froslass goes into a violent rage and uses Powder Snow, Icy Wind, and Blizzard. Glalie: Now's my chance. Glalie Redirects the Ice attacks back at Froslass, along with it's own Powder Snow, Icy Wind, Frost Breath, Ice Beam, Freeze-Dry and Blizzard back at Froslass. Froslass: OW shi.... All of the attacks hit Froslass and snow is sent everywhere, when the snow clears up Froslass is seen laying on the ground trying to get up with the little energy it has left, but Glalie uses Bite on Froslass's head giving it a concussion. Glalie the uses Sheer Cold freezing Froslass solid. KO! Glalie then starts eating Froslass's body. Results https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IKpAEDb1y3E Boomstick: Wow that was quick. Wiz: Yeah this was kind of a stomp. Glalie's ability to freely control ice gave Froslass little to work with for damaging moves and while Wake-Up Slap was super effective on Glalie, Crunch was super effective on Froslass and Crunch is strong than Wake-Up Slap. Boomstick: Glalie also had a larger move pole and while their stat total was the same Froslass only had the advantage in Speed. Everything else was either lower or tied with Glalie. Wiz: Glalie wouldn't have even needed Sheer Cold to win and most likely have won without it's ice manipulation other than for it's own attacks. Boomstick: Looks like Glalie just wasn't nICE enough to give Froslass a chance. Wiz: The winner is Glalie. Trivia * This is EthanS4 first battle with dialog in the fight. * This battle was originally going to be later but was moved up to be done sooner. Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles